


Pursuance

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is horny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter during sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Marco needs a break, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poker's a bitch, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, marco is annoyed, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: What do you get when you blue-ball Ace? Right, a very annoyed and fiery teen that wants to finish what he started.[Disclaimer] might end with someone's ass wrecked.[EXTRA] now with a grumpy Marco set for revenge.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me avoiding to work on FYSD because dialogue is hard and I need a break xD  
> So instead I decided to post this while I actually need to do other stuff :D...

I watch as both the night sky and the never ending body of water swallow the tiny speck that is an island in the distance. We just left that place as we are done with stocking up on our supplies, which was very much needed seeing as we hadn’t seen an island for the past month. 

I’ve been standing on deck for some time now, first hanging out with Thatch as the fourth division commander brought some new samples for me to try out. It’s always very much welcomed if the pompadour man wishes to try something new in the kitchen and uses me as a test subject, I love food, so there is no real punishment in it for me. However the man had left a little while ago and I remained out on deck.

The cooling evening breeze is soothing to my always heated skin, props to my devil fruit, and I watch as the island in the distance becomes smaller and smaller. Eventually looking as if both the sky and the sea swallowed the tiny piece of land. And while the sight is captivating, it isn’t helping me in the least to relax.

Just before we anchored at the island, four days ago, Marco and I had been quite engaged in certain bedroom activities. A member from fifth division was asked to call for Marco as the men who had patrolling duty spotted an island in the distance. The problem is, the man was so happy about the prospect of landing on an island that he all but bursted himself inside the first commander’s room, at the exact moment when the blond commander had his fingers up my ass and his mouth full of my dick. Needless to say, the poor guy has been avoiding both of us for the entirety of those four days now.

It’s not like none of them knew of Marco and I, but boy do they love to act as cockblocks. I get that we haven’t seen an island in some time now and our supplies were becoming scarce at that point but running into someone’s room without knocking is just unheard off. We are all pirates who have needs, obviously we like to relieve some stress in the privacy of our room. What’s also unheard off, every single person on this ship that keeps pulling Marco away from my grasp.

Call it witchcraft or something, but every time I tried to take Marco for myself, to finally finish what we started, someone would butt in and steal my man. Which is not cool. I’ve been so desperate for his touch for days now, just thinking of that blond makes me hard again. Like right now.

At night, the commander is usually fast asleep by the time I go to check on him and during the day, he is practically unfindable for me. The crew has been avoiding me these past days because I was mainly walking around with a scowl and from time to time would support a very angry erection that is badly hidden by my pants. 

The strain against my pants once again becoming unbearable, I had made a promise to myself that I’d wait for Marco and we would finish what we started. But after four days of popping angry boners it’s getting pretty damn hard to not touch myself, no pun intended. “Let’s see if pineapples is in his room.” I mumble to myself. A hand on my crotch to shift the fabric at little so my downstairs friend wouldn’t feel too constricted, however I wish I didn’t because the friction feels a little too good.

“That damn pineapple better be in his room.” I growl as I make my way below deck to the commander quarters in awkward steps, still trying to keep the shifting to a minimum. The few men that saw me on deck gave me a weary greeting, probably still worried as my face is set in a scowl and the tent down my pants is very much visible. I did greet them back however, I’d be a bad commander if I ignored them. 

Every well calculated step I take is another reason for my pants to slide along my rock hard dick, I’ve been so tempted to stop and take care of this problem first before seeing Marco. I didn’t however, I made that promise to myself and my masculinity would mean nothing if I can’t even keep a single promise. It took me slightly longer than usual but I finally made it to his room, I push his door open after I gave it a hurried knock, not waiting for the man to answer.

A lit candle in a glass jar shows a flame that is freely dancing on his desk with some unfinished paperwork stacked neatly on the other side of the desk. The man’s purple shirt hanging over the back of his chair along with his blue sash, golden belt and navy-blue capris. His sandals thrown somewhere close to the bed but just at the right distance so you wouldn’t break your neck when getting up in morning. 

And there he is, lying in all his glory and majestic sexiness under the sheets, back facing up and exposed to the cool air lingering in the room as the blanket covers his cute bubble butt. Prominent arms circling around his head and joined together underneath the pillow that he buried his face in, blond locks cascading down the bald parts of his head and his pillow. Every dip of muscle exposed as Marco softly breaths in and out, rippling along with the movement of his expanding lungs. From just the sight alone I get excited again.

He’s clearly sleeping and I shouldn’t wake him, but damn, how badly I just want to pull down that blanket and play with that wonderful ass. I shouldn’t, I know that, but it’s so hard to push those thoughts away now that they are here. Before I throw all sanity overboard and do everything that my mind is conjuring hot images off, I avert my eyes from the sight and tell myself once again that I should be patient and wait for the man to be awake. 

However it does very little to the fact that I start to undress myself to get ready and slip in beside the blond. If I sleep here that means we’ll wake up together and hopefully continue where we left off four days ago.

As I unceremoniously drop my clothing on the chair where Marco left his, I make my way to the other side of the bed, eternally happy that the first division commander’s bed can easily hold two. I position myself under the covers, near that hot body I call my boyfriend, who in return seems to startle awake from my sudden intrusion. 

“Hmm… oh Ace, yoi.” He drowsily hums, sleep clinging to his voice and making it deeper than usual. He turns his head to face me as a tired yawn leaves him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” I innocently ask, in the back of my mind I’m celebrating over the fact that he’s awake now.

His droopy eyes land on me and a lazy grin adorns his face. “ ‘is okay. Don’t mind if it’s you, yoi.”

My heart is instantly melting at the sight but it still does very little to help the problem standing to attention between my legs. What also isn’t helping is how that man is stretching himself, the muscles of his back taut and straining as his biceps flex at the motion. My eyes staring down his back at his stretch and I can feel my problem swell even more.

I lean closer to place a soft kiss on his temple and the content smile on his face makes me snort. He’s always so stern and focused on his duties as first division commander and Whitebeard’s right hand, that he never fully relaxes outside of his bedroom. The only time the blond lets himself go is when we’re alone, he would show me a side of him most never get to see. And I can’t say that I hated that privilege, it makes me incredibly happy to see the man I’ve come to love react so lovingly to my actions. 

“How’d go with Thatch and his cooking?” He slurs a little, his mind probably still trying to catch up.

I hum as if deep in thought, using that time to trail a finger along his sculpted back, finding patterns along the dips of muscle. “Really good, the man knows how to make good use of his kitchen. He’s like a god.” And while I aimed for it to come out a little nonchalant, the giddiness in my voice lets Marco know how well it went.

He chuckles a deep laugh before sighing and leaning into my touch. “Should I feel worried that you’re worshipping someone else than me, yoi?” His voice sounding a lot clearer than before and the teasing glint in his eyes makes my body stir.

But I can’t help and match his look. “Very worried, maybe I should go and see if I can sleep with Thatch. He might even give me breakfast on bed.”

We both know the pompadour man wouldn’t, the mess hall is for eating and the bedroom for sleeping—and some other activities. It still does very little for Marco to let this comment go, one of his hands reaching out to mine and lacing our fingers together. He closed his eyes the moment I want to say something and he acts like he’s fast asleep again, the playful smirk on his lips clearly betraying him.

He pulls me closer for a cuddle before his brows knit together in a frown, one eye opening and revealing a deep blue iris that looks at me in scrutiny. “Is that why you came here?” He asks, his tone intrigued.

I feel a little confused, I didn’t come here to talk about Thatch, I came here to… _ohh_. When Marco pulled me closer that pressed my dick snugly against his side, I had momentarily forgotten about that predicament. A sheepish smile spreads on my face as I curiously eye him, trying to gauge his reaction. “Maybe~” I drawl coyly.

He sighs and I can feel a little excitement die. “Ace, I really am too tired for that. I know we didn’t get to finish last time but I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, yoi.” 

I’m not going to let that pull me down, besides, he’s awake now. Tired or no, I’ll use the power of persuasion to get into his pants. Slowly I lift myself off the bed, Marco’s expression falling as he probably thinks I’m going to leave him. His face quickly changes to exasperation as I lie down on top of him, my exposed dick—because boxers are overrated—tucked nicely between his covered ass.

“Ace—”

“You don’t even need to do anything Marco.” I cut him off and move my hips in a slow grind against his clothed ass. “I can get us both off and you can punish me in the morning for going against your word.” I breathe down his ear, my hand that isn’t supporting my weight sliding over his strong back as my hips continue to grind down against his ass.

A groan of appreciation leaves him and I know that I’ve won him over. My smirk pressing in his neck as I lavish all attention on leaving a mark there, no matter the fact that his devil fruit will heal it immediately. Juggling my weight so I wouldn’t flop down on Marco, I reach over to the nightstand and rummage through its contents. We’ve done it so many times now that finding the lube is a task that doesn’t require my attention, so I made good use of that fact as I bite and suck along a strong neck.

I lift myself off his well sculpted body and sit between his legs, pulling the blanket off his lower body to expose those round globes covered in dark boxers. My lips find his back as I kiss a trail southwards, my tongue teasing every dip on his back and I can feel him shudder under my touch. Soft groans escaping his full lips as I reach lower while my hands make quick work of that annoying piece of fabric between me and my goal.

As soon as his ass is freed from its confinement and exposed to the cool evening air, my hands knead the flesh delicately. Spreading his cheeks with every roll of my wrist and giving me a nice view of his puckered hole twitching at the attention. Unable to resist I lean down and bite down the swell of his ass, making Marco hiss out a startled “shit.”

I give it a good suck before I let up, looking down at the masterpiece I’ve created, rows of teeth clearly visible in a red hue on his pale skin, a wonderful contrast on a magnificent canvas. Soon, a flicker of blue with golden highlights swirls over the mark, turning the bruised skin back to its natural flawless state. It always mildly annoys me, Marco can mark me all he want but I’m never able to leave a proper mark. _Unless_ … I smirk to myself.

Uncapping the bottle I move to spread the clear liquid over my fingers, making sure they are thoroughly slicked. My left knee sliding over Marco’s leg and dipping along his side, my right hand covered in lube and massaging Marco’s ass.

I hear him grumble lightly as I continue to knead his ass, using the lube to glide smoothly over his skin. “This is why I don’t give you control, yoi.”

Acting like I didn’t hear his dispute, I slide my thumb across his entrance. The puckered sphincter muscle eagerly responding to the padding of my thumb, pulsing in need as I softly press against his hole. Leisurely I circle the quivering entrance, teasing it as I press my thumb in until the first joint before I ever so slowly pull out again. Marco grumbles again when the pressure decreases, I could feel his walls trying to pull me deeper, like quicksand sucking me in, but I wasn’t going to give in to him just yet. 

“You always react so beautifully when I touch you.” I breathe against his neck, my smug grin muffled in his skin.

Soft, open mouth kisses are placed on his toned shoulders. I’m loving every single ripple of his muscles underneath my lips at the motion. He may be cool and collected at all times, but in the bedroom he’s weak to my touch, something I very much like taking advantage of. My lips move up to his neck as I bite and suck at every part of his skin my mouth can reach, the hums of contentment fueling my actions as I grow bolder. 

My finger finds his entrance once again and this time I sheath it deep inside the confined space, in return I get a startled gasp that’s bordering on a moan. I can feel Marco’s walls desperately pulsating around my digit as he tries to tug me even deeper. While I distracted Marco with my finger deeply buried in his ass, my bites become relentlessly harsh. Teeth leaving a deep imprint and untainted pale skin forming flowers of purple, red and blue. Last time I noticed that if Marco is just a little too distracted I can mark him all I want, since he will be too focused on other things the bites and hickeys are forgotten for another time.

As his walls keep an unyielding fluttering around my finger I can feel my own arousal burn heavily with need. Four days waiting for this man, all hot and bothered, not relieving myself, it’s taking its toll right now. My pelvis is rutting against Marco’s ass in an attempt to get some much needed friction, if I keep still and continue to watch him writhe under my touches I fear I might burst from just the sight. Next to that, Marco’s groans do very little to calm my raging hormones down, it’s making me desperate for his body.

A second finger wiggles itself next to my first and for a moment the contractions around my fingers seem to heighten. Marco usually doesn’t need a lot of preparing as his devil fruit takes care of most of his discomfort, but it’s one of the few times that I get to see this imposing man subject himself to me and fall limp under my ministrations. Therefore I drag the foreplay out as much as I’m physically able to—it’s very difficult to remain in control if the man writhes to beautifully with every stimulation—however today is different. Just the sight of Marco so pliable underneath me, my fingers buried deep into that tight canal that I can’t wait to pound inside of, firm shoulders and neck covered in the most beautiful hickeys and the groaning at my treatment, all of it is bringing me so close to cumming all over that pretty, toned back.

My lips follow a nonexistent pattern on Marco’s neck as I bountiful lavish at his skin, my hips jutting in an unabated pace that seems to increase with every roll of my hips because it feels so damn good. That steaming hot passage convulsing madly around my fingers sending every clench and quiver down to my dick and I absentmindedly take note of the wet spot appearing on that gorgeous ass.

“Ace.” Marco breaths. He tries to come across as unaffected by my touches but I can clearly hear the strain as his voice wavers at the end, from the corner of his eye he sends me a warning glare.

I hum nonchalantly, my hips chasing after the sweet friction and I know it won’t take long before I spill my four days’ worth of cum, my fingers make an agonizingly slow grind against his prostate and the low moan escaping from Marco vibrates down to my dick. I know why he called out to me and exactly what it entails to, but I prefer to play dumb. “Something wrong dear?” I try to feign innocence but my nearing climax makes me simply sound breathy and gone. 

My fingers linger near his prostate, proceeding to piston straight into the bundle of nerves that turns Marco’s groans into loud moans. His walls having a tight hold on my fingers and I am _so close_. “Whenever I let you do what you wish, it ends messy, yoi. I’m in no mood to clean up Ace.” His stern voice faltering fast when my fingers set a fast pace of penetrating him as deep as I can reach, my name leaving his lips as a drawn out moan.

Just the sound of his hoarse voice moaning my name is enough to send me spiraling towards my release. In a swift movement I pull my fingers free from the tight confinement they occupied, my hands work on getting that ass in the air for better access as I press my dick inside the pulsating passage. Marco’s whine at the loss of my fingers shifting into a near scream at the sudden intrusion of my cock. I shove my length in as deep as the position allows me to, my cock rubbing along the convulsing walls and I let myself go. My seed flowing out of me and painting the inside of Marco’s ass as he gasps at the feel of my cum filling him. He keeps contracting around my dick and I’m so sensitive as my hips pursue their rocking into that tight heat, riding out my own climax.

“There.” I heavily breathe against his ear, my chest pressing against his back as I try to calm my fluttering heartbeat. “All clean, not a drop spilled.” Needless to say, his side-eyed glare and roll of his hips were definitely worth it.

I love it when I get Marco like this, too tired to really care what I do and thus giving me full reign, he acts like it bothers him but in reality he loves it just as good. Usually he tries to keep in control, if only a little. He also made the statement once that I’m messy, but I don’t see any problem with spreading the lube just a little further than is necessary. It made my dick slick in the end so it’s a two in one solution if you ask me.

“You’re unbelievable, yoi.” He sighs in exasperation, a fond smile half-hidden by his pillow.

“Thanks, I know I’m amazing.” I boast confidently. Not like I was going to let that praise go unclaimed. 

The exaggerated eyeroll makes me laugh and Marco joins with a low chuckle. “Were you always this exhausting?” He twists his upper body to look at me, a quirked eyebrow on his face when I send him a smirk.

“I believe I can do a better job than this.” I press him back down and breathe down his neck. “Make you see what exhausted really is.” My mouth busying itself once again on leaving the most beautiful marks I can make on my favorite canvas.

“Ace, yoi.” Marco states, his tone suddenly serious and I let go of his neck. “If I wake up covered in your hickeys, you can pray to whatever god there is that I won’t find you.” His eyes look so dangerously dark and that voice, oh lord help me. Thoughts are flooding my head at his threat, imagining what he might do to me and how _good_ it will be. An involuntary moan slipping past me as I roll my hips in anticipation, fuck now I want him to punish me.

Even though I know that Marco will very much follow through that threat, I can’t help but taunt him further, just to get that little bit of extra assurance for that sweet promise. My cock fully erect again and I start a slow pace of thrusting deep inside of Marco. His legs spread wide for me to immerse far inside him while his front remains on the mattress, my chest pressing against his back and my mouth fervently working on his neck and shoulders. Unfortunately I’m smaller than Marco so I can’t reach his face for a kiss in this position, but on the plus side; I get to mark him and watch as his skin blooms in so many colors. 

“I thought you loved it when I claim you as mine.” I whimper softly with my teeth tugging on his neck, relishing at the tightening around my cock. “You do it to me all the time.” I whine as I drag my tongue over the newly acquired hickey, a proud smile appearing on my lips. My eyes falling on the nape of his neck, noticing that the skin is still impeccable and I close my lips around the spot, sucking roughly with my tongue lapping at the skin in my mouth. “I just want to return the favor _Marcoo~_ ” 

As I breathlessly whine his name, Marco is convulsing around me. His body trying to lift itself up from the bed and move so I can penetrate him deeper; faster. But since my weight is pressing him down he has very little choice but accepting his fate, allowing me to act how I please.

I place on of my arms next to Marco as leverage as my other holds onto his hip, which is heavily twitching in restraint. My lips find his neck once again, hiding the smirk I press in his skin. I feel elated to make the man this desperate for my cock. He has his face buried into the pillow and moans leave him in abandon, his face contorted in pleasure.

The feel of Marco trying to move our position makes everything ten times hotter. I tease him with constantly alternating between fast and shallow thrust or deep and slow grinds, making him feel my entire cock as I massage my head against his prostate in a sweet roll of my hips. Every twitch, shudder, moaning groan, and curse fueling my need for this man. God I love it so much when he get all vocal, his moans are like angels singing in choir as I pound deep inside him. 

The feeling of my cum in that pulsing canal, sliding along my cock and making everything more slick, adding to the pleasure. Marco seems to have lost his sense of control, his walls clenching in an unstoppable rhythm on my dick as I can feel his hips rut against the bed, indicating how close he really is. “ _Acee~_ ” he moans feverishly and I nearly lost it. While I was teasing Marco, I could feel my own orgasm drawing closer again, the pulsing of his ass making ever thrust godlike. 

Before I allow myself or Marco to cum, I pull out. Marco is loudly complaining at my actions as he was so very close. In hastily movement I hike his ass up even more and make him nearly sit up on all fours, his chest and face still pressed against the bedding. For a brief moment I seize all movements to appreciate the sight before me; his puckered hole pink and abused, gaping, twitching in search for something to fill it up again. My cum oozing out and dripping down to his balls, leaving a clear trail of wetness that makes me want to reach out and lap it all up. I groan loudly, the sight so goddamn beautiful I could literally jerk off to it. Oh how nice that would be. Just jerking off to that wonderful sight of my lover’s ass and then slamming deep inside that pretty little hole to fill him once more.

Before I can actually put my thought into action, I move. My hands grabbing a hold of Marco’s pale hips as I slam my cock in the wet heat again. He screams out, my name rolling off his tongue as I continue to pound inside him, my hips teasingly rolling against his prostate before I pick up the pace. Every thrust well aimed at the man’s prostate and I make him scream out in profanities as I drive my cock hard into his ass.

Fuck he lays so beautifully underneath me, back flexing as his chest is still pressed against the mattress, his arms looping together above his head that is smothered into his pillow in an attempt to muffle his screams. “So fucking beautiful Marco, so fucking.. _ahh yess_ ~” I moan. His hips gain a life of their own as Marco rolls back onto my cock.

My arms loop around his chest as mine collides with his back again, holding onto his shuddering form. One of my hands sliding up to his nipples and playing with the erect bud as the other wanders downstairs. His dick is bouncing uncontrollably with my every thrust as I increase my speed ever so slightly. My fingers wrap around his shaft and I work in tandem with my deep thrusts, fisting his leaking cock in a firm grip. Marco wails, the pillow doing very little to actually muffle the sound as he dirties both the bed and my hand.

I try to work him through his orgasm but mine hits me sooner than I expected. The convulsing of his muscles around my cock too much to handle and I shoot my seed deep inside Marco, my hips snapping forcefully against his ass as I fill him for the second time tonight with my cum. Marco proceeds to twitch around me as I ride out my high, milking me of all I have to give.

“Hmm, yes. So good babe, you feel amazing.” I can’t help but compliment him, it just feels so good.

As I move to pull out and remove my hands from his hips, Marco all but flopped down on the bed. I winced. He didn’t want a mess and now he’s fast asleep in a puddle of his own cum with mine still flowing freely from his ass.

I sigh, well seems like I get clean up duty by myself this time. I move off the bed to grab something to rid my dick of any lingering residue before I start cleaning Marco. Once again I stop to appreciate the sight before me; Marco lying face down and fast asleep, upper body beautifully covered in several bites and hickeys, ass still suspended in the air and making my cum more prominent as it runs down to his balls and thighs. I can feel my cock stir in a weak attempt to get up and force myself to look away before I’m going to do something I’ll regret afterwards. 

“Hmm, Ace.” I freeze, was he not asleep? “Wonderful—hmm…mm—love you… yoi.” My heart melts at his sleepy brabble, for a man in his forties he can be so absolutely and utterly adorable.

“Weird pineapple.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little storage fun that consist of Ace's first—okay maybe second—punishment of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not like I forgot about the continuation, no no, don't worry about that. Because in fact, it's going to be longer than I originally thought. ~~shocker~~  
>  Planning? What's that? Never heard of it...  
> Like always I managed to write _wayy_ too much and therefore it'll probably be 4 chapters in total. Welll.... unless the 4th chapter turns out longer than I'm going for and then it might be 5. We'll see when we get there xD

I wake up to an empty bed, patting the spot next to me proved it to be cold, indicating that Marco had risen some time ago. Which kind of bothers me, I was really looking forward to some morning fun and maybe a little extra, considering I ignored the blonde’s threats from last night—but then again, those threats sounded like sweet promises to me.

Tiredly I hoist myself up from the bed and stride towards the chair where I left my clothes last night, only to find out they aren’t there anymore.

_Well fuck._

Only my shoes can be found on the spot where I left them yesterday, and a look around the room shows that Marco put a lock on his closet. Seeing as I’m not going to burn the lock and deal with a grumpy Marco afterwards, I take my shoes with me as I slightly open the door. With just a quick glance outside I could see how crowded the hallway leading to the commander rooms is. 

Seems that part one of his punishment consists in the walk of shame to my room.

After a long debate with myself and praying for the voices to disperse and leave an empty hallway in its wake, I shoot out the door and into my own room. While my room is across from Marco’s, I’m not going to risk that anyone would see me exiting the first commander’s room butt-naked. They already love to gossip about me and I’m not going to supply them with more ammo.

By the time I reach the mess hall, I’m fully dressed again. Wearing my so many’d pair of dark shorts that were stuffed in my closet, only this time without my trademark belt and that earned a few questionable stares. I merely shrugged them off, more intent of finding food for my roaring stomach, demanding, nay, screaming to be fed. Like that of a child flopping on the store’s floor and screaming in utter disgrace for the product they so badly want but are rejected from.

With relative ease I take my two trays that are filled to the brim with food, balancing them towards the commanders table where I take a seat. 

Most commanders are already seated and enjoying their breakfast when I drop my food on the table, all while remaining careful in not spilling a single thing. However a certain pineapple-headed commander isn’t found at the table, nor in the room, and I feel a little sad about that. I very much wanted to admire my handiwork from last night, that is, if the man hasn’t healed the marks by now.

As I’m more focused on inhaling my food with vigor, I do happen to overhear certain discussions from the men around me. None of those interest me at the moment because my mind is still set on a certain blond whom I haven’t seen since morning.

Plopping the last few pieces of meat in my mouth—yes meat for breakfast—a guy from fifth division walks up to me. It didn’t take a lot for me to remember who the guy was, I recognize that fear-stricken face from anywhere. The fact that he is clearly uncomfortable around me as he fidgets on the spot and tries to evade eye contact as best at possible, only proves to me that he too didn’t forget about the awkward burst-in a few days ago.

“C-commander Marco is asking for you commander Ace, said he’d be expecting you in the armory for a-an inventory c-check.” The man stutters, his eyes still looking anywhere but me. 

I can hear the other commanders snicker at his expense, they all know what happened that day. Hell, the whole ship probably knows and I wouldn’t be surprised if some of our allies heard the news on how Marco had my dick up his throat while stuffing his fingers up my ass.

And as much as I hate doing inventory checks, pissing off Marco—who most definitely is annoyed about last night—isn’t the best sort of plan. “I’ll head there after breakfast, if you see the pineapple tell him that please.” I’m not for pulling rank, so when I ask my brothers for something it’s always in a polite way instead of ordering them around.

“Did you _had_ to scare the poor man?” Thatch jokes when the man from fifth division quickly scurries away, a sly smile plastered on the pompadoured man’s face.

“He’s one of my best fighters, but now he’s a scaredy-cat around you.” Vista mutters as he picks his curling black moustache.

“I’d be avoiding them too if I were the one to walk in on such a scene.” Atmos shudders. “No offense, but I don’t need to know, or see for that matter, what you two do behind closed doors.” The bull of a man turns to me with a light grimace.

“More like unlocked door in this case.” Thatch chirps teasingly at Atmos’ words.

“If you’d just knock there wouldn’t be a problem.” I huff, my hands crossing in front of my chest as I eye them in scrutiny.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone will ever burst into your room anymore. At least, not after all the horrifying stories that are spreading around like wildfire.” My eyes land on Izo, curiosity laced in my face as I encourage him to continue. I haven’t heard any of these stories and now I’m feeling more than a little intrigued.

“Oh, you haven’t heard dear?” Izo teases coyly. “So many stories are shared… but I think this one is the most fun. They say that Marco had you completely restrained on the bed while he fucked you senseless with a huge dildo as you kept screaming for more.”

I’m pretty that sure my eyeballs would have left my skull if it wasn’t for the fact they are attached to me. That story is nowhere near the truth and I can’t help but watch in complete bewilderment at Izo, the crossdresser holding a small lilt on his lips that indicate how much he’s loving my reaction. 

Everyone’s remarks are forgotten for a moment, the groaning voices that loudly complain to Izo for telling such a story during breakfast isn’t what my mind finds interesting at the moment. No, that would be the scenario that Izo just described and how much I want that to be true. We’ve done a lot together but toys were never really a part of that. But now with that new image in my head, I desperately hope that Marco will punish me with a huge dildo, just imagining the stretch of such a thing sends fluttering feelings to my insides.

Quickly I diminish those thoughts, wouldn’t do good if I get hard here, in front of everyone. Not that it isn’t a sight they haven’t seen before, but I’m not ready for that now. Though humiliating, something about that thought excites me.

Shaking my head another damn time to rid myself of more arousing thoughts I respond to Izo, aiming to properly retell what happened that time. “That’s not even close to what really happened. Because—”

“NO! No, no, no! You’re not going to tell whatever nasty things you two do alone. And Izo, you have to stop retelling this horrifying story when people try to eat!” Haruta screeches, his food laying untouched on his plate as he looks up with a sneer. The boy is clearly not amused.

I hold my hands up in defense as I slowly rise from my spot at the table, picking up my trays as I’m done with my food. “Okay, okay. I’ll leave now.” I’m also more than excited to see Marco and find out just what he needs from me. However I’m not leaving this table before teasing my brothers in arms a little more. “By the way, Marco was sucking me off while fingering me. _Byee~_ ” 

I run off before they can throw things at me, behind me a crocus of groans and retching sounds as I ditch my trays on the reserved spot and sprint out of the mess hall.

It’s not like I’m shy about my sexuality or the things Marco and I do, therefore I love to tease my brothers as much as I can. however, having people walk in on us while we are focused solely on each other, that’s a different story. I’m not much for exhibitionism so I’d like to keep our private time… well private.

With a skip in my step I walk towards the armory, more than ready to see my favorite commander and boyfriend for the first time today.

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


Between actually going to the armory and arriving there, something went wrong. 

Firstly because a few men pulled me aside to fix a small problem, something to do with sleeping arrangements. It had taken me a solid hour to actually fix the problem. One of them kept complaining about the snoring sounds of his bunkmates and the others kept repeating how he shouldn’t be such a pussy and deal with it.

Needless to say, the whole discussion was tiring on its own.

The second reason for not reaching the armory is because the moment I passed the storage room, someone forcibly pulled me inside.

Which leads me to my current situation; my front smashed against a wall or a door in the dark storage room and a hand clamped over my mouth. Right now I’m very much relieved about the fact I can use observation haki and identify my attacker, because if I didn’t; I would have tried to barbequed Marco where he stands. 

“When I ask you to come find me, I expect you to be there brat. You’re only making things harder on yourself, yoi.” Marco breathes down my neck and I can feel my wrists burning in his tight hold, my muscles straining awkwardly behind my back.

I try to stammer a reply, wanting to say how it isn’t my fault in the first place, but I’m unable to do so with his hand still clamped over my mouth. Muffled sounds leave me as I can feel his entire weight pressing me into the wall, almost as if he’s trying to merge me with the piece of wood. A blinding light flashes before me as Marco turns on the light.

“You’re not yet allowed to talk.” He breathes down my neck once more as his lips skim over my skin. “Better use that mouth in a way that’s more convenient to me.” Marco’s voice is low and seductive, filled with dominance as he grinds his growing bulge between my clothed cheeks.

I’m already loving this punishment.

The moment I try to say something, to maybe try and rile the old man up even more, Marco roughly turns me around and kicks my legs from underneath me. With a loud thud and painful grunt I fall on my knees.

“Well then, don’t got all day, yoi.” On his face a smug grin as his crotch rubs against my face. “And no word from you, you’ve been testing my patience for the past hours now.” He placed his hand in my hair; a warning. Adding just a little strength he pulls on the strands, just enough to give me that pleasurable burn and exerting his authority, showing who's in command. 

At that I can’t help but look up with a pout, after all, he doesn’t even allow me a moment to explain. Not like I was aiming to postpone it in the first place, if it weren’t for those bickering men I would’ve been here on time. 

Still, that doesn’t mean I can’t tease the man a little bit more.

In slow and deliberate attempts, I loosen his sash and favorite golden belt. At the same time my adventuring fingers trail over the fabric of his jeans, traversing closer to Marco’s straining tent. As the sash and belt hit the floor, my hand leisurely kneads his dick through the fabric.

I can hear a groan from above me before the hand in my hair obscenely leads my face closer to his crotch, smothering me in the fabric and I can smell his arousal though the thin layer separating us from skin-to-skin contact. “Ace” oh fuck his voice sounds so deep, my insides are fluttering with need at the mere tone, “you better not be stalling, yoi.”

The moment Marco lets up I waste no time in pulling down his pants, letting it drop to the ground as my lips attack the outline of his hardened dick through his underwear. My eyes solely focused on his as he stares possessively at me, a look that always gets me ecstatic. I can’t help but love it when Marco looks at me like I’m the most important person in the whole world and the only thing he would ever need is me.

A tad belatedly I notice how his fingers thread through my hair, a warning for me to pick up the pace.

As I pull his boxers down I’m met with his thick erection, nearly slapping me in the face in this proximity as it springs free from its tight confinement. My mouth feels dry all of the sudden, the sight of Marco’s dick always does. Never failing to leave me hungry for more and slowly I feel myself salivating in need. His dick is large and bulky, light colored hair sits nearly trimmed around the base and while slightly crocked it never fails to hit all the right spots within me.

Yes, just the sight is enough to get me excited to what’s about to come.

My hands grab the base as I angle this magnificent piece of meat closer to my lips, tenderly placing a piss on the tip before trailing down the veiny shaft. Marco’s heavy breathing, bordering on groans, excite me all the more. The straining in my shorts becoming much more obvious and I wouldn’t be surprised if I’m leaking right now.

We haven’t really started yet and already I’m this exited.

Moving back to the bulbous and swollen head, I let my lips wrap around it. My tongue darting out and gliding over the sensitive tip, the groans leaving Marco are more frequent with my advances, especially when I dip my tongue into his slit. Applying just a little extra pressure with my tongue to dig deeper before I remove my tongue from his sensitive head, sucking on it as if it were a lollipop.

“How I love that mouth of yours. It’s so fucking perfect.” Marco’s eyes are dilated and appear darker than usual as his free hand angles my face up, placing all my attention on him.

A soft moan erupts from my chest as it traversed up to the dick partially stuffed in my mouth. That burning stare, that praise, it makes me want to please him even more, to hear him say how proud he is as I get him off with just my mouth. Fueled by my desire, I take his thick length further in my wet cavern. On the way down his shaft I relax my throat so I can take him in all the way, feeling Marco twitch as he hits the back of my throat.

Something that’s slightly salty covers my tongue, his precum staining my mouth and I moan at the thought of his cum shooting down my throat. 

My eyes are still intertwined with his, a shiver rolls down my spine at the visible praise displayed in his deep blue eyes. Even without telling me, he has this look that he only ever shows to me and I love it.

I hollow my cheeks as best I can when I move back, using my tongue to massage his shaft before sucking on his spit slick head. I continue this motion, alternating with how deep I take his huge cock and how hard I suck him off. My hands busy themselves with the base and his sack, massaging and kneading as my mouth sucks every bit of leaking cum from his hot dick.

My thighs clamp firmly against each other, while I don’t mind giving Marco a blowjob, my nether regions are begging for attention. Every shift I make results in the fabric rubbing against my rock-hard dick and by now I’m aching for some relief.

Three taps against my jaw.

I look up to Marco once more, having been too focused on that amazingly hot cock and getting him off. His dark eyes stare intently into mine and I know exactly what it entails to. 

I relax my throat as best as I can, slacking my jaw in the process as Marco’s dick momentarily leaves my mouth. Not a moment later I notice how Marco’s grip on my head tightens before he slams his entire length inside as he sets his own rough pace.

“You’re taking me so well Ace, so good.” Marco grunts and I’m growing harder with every praise leaving those luscious lips. “Letting me use that pretty mouth how I want, yoi. You’re so good to me.”

His pace is increasing in a gradual pace and the grip on my head begins to hurt as his large hands hold me a little too tight. Marco is using me as his personal toy and doesn’t seem willing to stop until he has his fill. Drool mixed with precum is staining both my lips and chin as I’m unable to swallow it down, creating a bit of a mess that dribbles down to my lap.

“Oh look at you.” One of his hands travels downwards as it slides over my cheek to wipe his finger through the mixed fluids. Casually smearing it between his fingers for me to watch, his pace of plunging in my mouth never faltering. “So messy, you better make sure nothing gets on my clothes, yoi. I’ll have to work on another punishment if you do.”

I am lost between pleasure and pain, my jaw starting to ache in this unnatural position as slowly I lose my focus on keeping my throat relaxed.

“Come on Ace, just a little more. I know you love it when I fill you with my cum, don’t you want that?” His words sounding less smug with the minute as he grows more breathy and hoarse, indicating how close the man is to his release. “I bet you do, you’re probably thirsty for a good load, yoi.” I can only manage a weak mewl at his words, my arousal burning deep inside me and I just want to _beg._

Marco’s fast thrust falter for a moment, opting for slow and deep strokes that nearly have me gagging around his girth. “You love it when I use you how I want don’t you?” Something darks flickers in his eyes that makes my entire body shudder in anticipation.

“When I take you hard and rough, only for my own pleasure. But you don’t mind that, do you? Just want to be a good boy for me don’t ya?” My moans grow louder as I meaninglessly shift my weight to relief some of the tension, my dick is more than ready for some help.

A particular deep thrust caught me by surprise, causing me to choke around his dick for a moment as my gag reflex kicked in and tries to push the offending appendage out. Tear are forming in the corner of my eye at the intensity. For a brief moment Marco’s eyes change as he moves back, trying to give me more space to breath.

But I’m not having any of that. I move along with his motion to take his cock fully inside my mouth, my tongue working on his shaft as I suck with all my might, a lingering moan escapes me as Marco’s eyes shift back to lustful.

“God Ace.” Marco breathes, the hand in my hair tightening as he picks up the pace once more. “So desperate for my approval huh?” His voice sounds hoarse, breathless and simply gone.

His length is twitching without restraint, making me taste his cum on my tongue before it slides down my throat. He’s close, very close, and I can’t help but get excited as my hands once again reach out to play with his balls. My fingers are kneading the skin while my palm gently massages the sack, in complete contrast to the fast thrusting in my mouth.

His hand tugs on my hair, forcing me to look up and in his eyes. “Now then, you ready to take it like the good boy you are, yoi?” 

It’s the only warning I get as he roughly buries himself deep into my wet cavern. His hot cum shooting down my throat and painting the inside of my mouth with his semen. But Marco doesn’t stop, he keeps my head into place as he rides out his orgasm, continuing to spurt small amounts of his delicious cum into my mouth.

And as much as I’m loving it, the strain on my jaw combined with the load in my mouth makes breathing a little difficult. The moment Marco pulls out he closed my mouth, forcing me to swallow while I continue to struggle on catching my breath. As I can finally feel the last of his cum going down my throat and Marco lets go of my face, I present him my empty mouth.

“Good boy, not a drop spilled.” His voice, while sounding breathless, is still teasing as he repeats my words from last night. “You did wonderful Ace.”

With a smirk he reached down to pull up his pants, tucking his softening dick away. That confused me. I thought we were going to do more than a simple blowjob. Besides, I’m still hard and by now I’m pretty sure there’s a wet spot on my pants that isn’t caused by my drooling.

“But—”

“Now move along, I’m still working on that inventory check, yoi.” Marco cuts me off as he picks up a stack of paper that was on a nearby shelf.

I move to him, wanting his attention back on me. It doesn’t matter if I have to beg for him to touch me, if that’s what it takes for Marco to let me come then I’m more than inclined to do so. However it seems like he doesn’t acknowledge my presence as I walk closer, instead he’s more focused on his paperwork.

As I try to say anything else, Marco suddenly turns around and pulls me closer. His full lips locking with mine, his tongue darting out and prying my lips apart to gain access to my mouth. With relative ease Marco takes control of the kiss, leaving me completely and utterly breathless as I let the blond ravish my mouth.

“You’re not to touch or relieve yourself in any way, understand that?” Marco’s breath fans over my flushed face as I struggle to stand properly. “This is part of your punishment since you so kindly disregarded my word last night, yoi. Your pleasure is mine to take, so I’ll decide when you get to cum.”

Marco let’s go of me as he turns around again, focusing on his paperwork once more and casually taking notes of their inventory.

“Better get going Ace, I believe you have some duties to fulfill as a commander.” The man’s tone is almost bored if you didn’t know better, but I can hear the taunt laced within. He’s probably standing there with a smug grin on his face if you ask me. The bastard.

Feeling like it’s wasted energy to say anything to Marco on the matter, I turn to the door. A look to my shorts convinced me to change into a clean pair before doing anything else. My problem is very much visible in my shorts along with several dark spots, which could mean one of two things; either I wet myself but given my spit-slick face it’s very obvious what I did.

And just before I’m out the door, “try to make yourself look more ‘flattering’, yoi. Don’t think you like it when your brothers can see what you’ve been doing, it’s rather obvious.”

Of course he just _had_ to add that.

My face flares up at the thought alone, I don’t mind sharing my stories on sexual conquests—no matter that those are only with Marco as of lately—but them actually seeing it happen makes me nervous. The moment itself is intimate and having others watch us feels a little… odd. Not entirely sure how to specify that one. 

However the though of getting caught in the act while having sex in a public place sounds kind of hot, but for others to actually see when we go at it…

Let’s just say that I’m not entirely sure on that one just yet. And much to Marco’s amusement, he likes to use it as a means to get me flustered. Like in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing went from a blue-balled Ace, to Marco savagely taking advantage of Ace. I'm not sorry.  
> The following chapters will slowly get more heated for the grand final, that I'm still trying to figure out xD 3th chapter is semi done so when I have time to clean it up I'll post it.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker's a bitch and Ace is dealing with the consequences that begin because of his loss..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, life is messy and busy xD  
> For those that do not read my MarcoxReader story, lately things are getting busy again. Next to work, getting shit in order for school and wanting to spend my free time in _so many_ different ways, it leaves me with less time to acctually write :c  
> Also going to start a DnD campain soon and I still need to finish my character's backstory.... whoops? 
> 
> Anyways it means a little less time to actually write random stuff, so have this update of poor Ace still in the middle of his punishment.

Laughter swallows me whole as it erupts from everyone around me. Catcalls, teases, jokes and whistling filling the air everywhere I go.

Nervously I begin to tug at my clothes, trying to stretch the fabric as far as possible to conceal more of my body but without much success. The piece of cloth hugs my body perfectly, like it’s specially tailored just for me—it is. As my actions don’t seem to have the effect I was hoping and the eyes around me feel as if they are boring holes into me, it makes me all the more uncomfortable and I’m debating whether or not I should just return to my room.

It’s ridiculous by itself that I’m this prude and want to hide my body, I’m half-naked most of the time! But then again, when parading around half-naked and showing off my goods including the mark I’m more than proud to present to the rest of the world, I get to choose what I want to wear.

This however is not by my own choice, nor is it something I’m accustomed to. The whole experience is new to me and I’m not even sure if I like it that much.

The loose fluttery skirt of this dress is dancing in the wind and ever so often lifts up high enough to show my underwear, the top fits snugly to my chest but accentuates my breast—which don’t need to be accentuated, thank you very much. I’m more than glad that the dress reaches a little over mid-thigh so I’m not entirely exposed in front of my teasing crewmates, but at the same time, I feel more exposed than I’ve ever been in my entire life.

And the only reason for me being in this dress is because I lost a bet.

The best way to pass time when not needed for commander duties is to play a game of poker. And so I did, joining some of my division members as well as a few others that were already there. They excitedly invited me to come play and I joined because I was bored either way. Everything was going well and I had been winning most rounds before we decided to make things a little more interesting. So we changed the bet; whoever would lose had to find Izo and let the crossdresser fit him in one of the prettiest dresses he owned.

A pretty dress that’s strapless and has a heart-shaped top—which put more attention to my chest, damnit—and follows my body tightly until my waist as it spreads out in a fluttering skirt that dances with my every move or the smallest of breezes. And all that in the color white along with some light blueish details on the fabric. Accordingly to Izo, the light color makes my sun-kissed skin look so much better.

I hate it. But it’s better than his other option…

Because the first thing Izo pulled out was this extremely huge dress with a skirt so wide it could provide clothing for an entire family. Okay, maybe not that big, but it was big nonetheless. Izo had proudly explained that he had been working on a ballgown and he wouldn’t hesitate to let me wear it, something I immediately refuted because there’s no way I’m walking around the deck in such a monstrosity of clothing. I’m a _pirate_ , not a _princess_ …

And since I was wearing a pretty dress, that meant Izo couldn’t—more like wouldn’t—let me leave without a pair of matching heels. There was talk of matching underwear but a threat to burn the dress was enough to make him drop the subject, after hitting me over the head for even trying to threaten him, obviously. I mean, walking around on heels is quite difficult as it is, there’s no need to add a thong in the mix to make matters even worse for me.

The appearance of me in my pretty dress managed to capture everyone’s attention from the moment my heels clicked loudly on the wooden deck. And ever since that moment, everyone turns around to either watch me or make some very embarrassing catcalls. It’s humiliating but nothing I can’t handle.

A burning death stare along with some fireballs do wonders in helping people to just shut up.

However as embarrassing as I’m feeling right now, none of my brothers can make me feels as nervous as one single person can. Even without seeing him, I know the exact moment he sees me. His stare burning on my back and it makes me feel self-conscious about my looks, which once again is completely ridiculous. But it’s not like I can stop the new emotions pushing their way through my mind as I try to pull the fabric of my skirt down, a futile attempt to cover my legs just a little more. 

For a moment all catcalls have seized and most people out on deck averted their eyes from me and the man behind me, he probably glared at the rest or is staring with such an intensity that others don’t want to see. 

I’m more inclined on the latter option because heat engulfs my face when I feel his presence stalking towards me. My body feels unable to move even as I can notice him closing in on me, like a lion sneaking up to its prey and ready to devour it at any minute. Just the burning sensation of his cool-blue eyes have the ability to trap me in place as his heated gaze scorched my back and awakens my arousal once again. It had taken sheer willpower to not relieve myself from the burning ache after our encounter in the storage room, so now the simplest of things make me stand to attention.

Right now I’m extremely relieved that the loose flowing fabric of the skirt is enough to hide my excitement, I do not wish to think of the consequences if I were to wear a dress that shows my erection in front of everyone. Not like that never happened before, however an erection in a dress is a different story and I don’t want to live with all the teases that come along.

An arm snakes around my waist and I’m pulled into a solid chest. “Did you make yourself pretty just for me, yoi?” His warm breath fans over my ear at the same time I feel his other hand softly trailing over my exposed arm. 

I feel flustered, completely and utterly flustered at his ministrations and words. Why am I so flustered? I never wear a shirt and my arms are always naked but now it feels so much more different. Marco’s actions suddenly feel much more intimate than before. Is it the dress? Is that why I feel so exposed when in fact I’m more covered up than usual, even when I know that this man has seen me _completely exposed_ more than once. 

“I-I lost a bet.” My voice both small and blushing. Suddenly wondering if I look good enough for the man as a worried pang hits me, wondering if Marco hates the dress.

Those worried thoughts are thrown out the invisible window the moment Marco growls against my neck, his teeth nipping at my skin and I can’t suppress the soft whine that surfaced at his actions.

“You lost a bet aye? You’ve never been so perfect Ace, I can’t wait to have you in this pretty dress, yoi.” The hand on my hip tightens in a strong grip as his lips attack my neck, ever so often biting at the skin and I allow the man more access.

Marco’s other hand continues to trail over my arm, following a nonexistent pattern as his lips continue their onslaught on my neck and most definitely leave marks. Weakly I mewl his name, both my body and mind burning with want for this man and his every actions sends more blood south. Every kiss and every lick makes my dick grow harder and right now I’m pretty sure its leaking in the prospect of release.

“You’ll let me, won’t you Ace? Present your beautiful ass to me and let me use it all night long, make you dirty this pretty dress in your cum as I fill you up.” Marco hums, the vibration of his voice rolling down from my neck and I momentarily struggle with breathing normally, nearly choking on my own spit at the images of those implications. 

The sound of obnoxious laughter along with retching sounds slowly makes itself apparent to me, forcing me to remember we’re not alone right now and basically in the middle of the deck. Most of the crew is gathered around us and watching with a variety of different faces.

And remembering that I’m fully hard, in a dress, with Marco feeling me up and spewing dirty promises like it’s nothing, I can’t help but feel embarrassed. My face can probably match a tomato right now, even more so when I can feel my dick twitch and shift against my boxers.

_“Get a room you two!”_

_“My eyes, my eyes!”_

_“Awe yeah, someone’s getting laid.”_

_“SAVE THE INNOCENT, COVER THEIR EYES!”_

_“While it’s cute how they love each other that much, I didn’t really need to see this.”_

_“Is it weird that this turns me on?”_

If my face is on fire, I don’t even think I would notice with how hot it feels right now. I’m not one to care too much about our public display of love, but this one is on a whole different level. We never got this down and dirty in front of others nor do I wear a dress in front of the crew with a horny Marco ready to cop a feel.

So I’m more than a little grateful when Marco pulls me along, taking me somewhere away from those prying eyes and hopefully give us a bit of well-deserved privacy.

“Did you had to do that?” I ask him in complete incredulity as the blond shoves me into the nearest empty room.

“I can’t help that you’re enjoying yourself, yoi.” Marco casually chuckles as he closed the door, turning the lock in the process.

Doesn’t matter that his back is facing me right now because I glare at him. It’s his fault that it happened in the first place, not like I was asking to be touched on the middle of the deck. The smug look on Marco’s face grows an awful lot more self-satisfied as he takes note of my glare. 

That smug looking pigeon! 

“Now I believe we weren’t done just yet.” His strides are long and slow, deliberately showing off his natural commanding flair as if it’s a walk in the park. One of his hands find my face as he leans in for a kiss, in contrast to his walk, it’s fast and needy.

His tongue immediately tries to wiggle its way into my mouth, licking over my bottom lip and delving into my mouth the moment I gain him access. Marco takes no time in dominating the kiss as he eagerly explores my wet cavern, sucking all the air from me as I desperately cling to his shoulders to keep upright.

“Aren’t you going to present yourself for me, my fire?” The teasing gleam in his eyes along with that smug smile playing on his lips make me want to complain and kick him, but my needs are still there and growing with every passing second.

Without a second I turn around and bend over while simultaneously tugging down my boxers and letting it drop to the ground, I lift my skirt up to give him a full view of my ass and bend a little further to show my twitching hole that is ready to be filled. Adding just a little wiggle of my hips to rile him up even more.

His hands reach out to knead the globes of my ass, rolling his wrists while his fingers dig into my skin.

It’s good, but it’s nearly enough to what I want to happen.

Letting go of the skirt, my hands move to my cheeks as I pull them apart, giving Marco a full show of my puckered hole that clenches in anticipation at the deep groan resounding from behind me. His fingers trail around my sphincter muscle that have me sighing at the feeling, more than glad that Marco will finally touch me where I want him to.

“Aren’t you going to fill me up—”

A finger pressed itself in and makes me choke on my words as a high keening sound erupts from my throat at the sudden intrusion, ruining my perfect tease.

“I don’t remember saying you were allowed to talk, yoi.” His voice is a deep rumble that I try to grasp onto as my only salvation in this downfall of pleasure when another slicked finger easily pushed its way inside of me. When and where did that lube even come from?

“You can scream and beg all you want, but nothing more from you.”

Those fingers set a fast pace of thrusting deeper and harder with every roll of his wrist, but never curving up to my sweet spot. He’s deliberately avoiding it and the most I can do is weakly groan as Marco threateningly tightens his grip on my hip with an almost bruising strength.

“ _M-Marco~_ ” if I’m only allowed to beg than beg I will. I need that amazing piece of dick inside me no matter what.

The desperate sounds of my moans seem to spur him on as a third finger nestles itself snugly against the other two, doing a better job in stretching my than its two predecessors who are deeply buried inside me. And even though the stretch is good, it does little to relieve my aching member that is leaking droplets of precum on the wooden floor.

Behind me Marco clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Making such a mess, that’s not nice. What would our brothers think of that?” 

Something within me snapped at those words, causing my entire body to clench down on the fingers inside of me. With a subtle jab against my prostate I’m unable to hold my release at bay and my vision begins to blur. I can feel my orgasm raking through my body only to be cut off by a large hand gripping the base of my shaft. A strangled moan resonates through my chest at the intensity of this wave. 

Panting heavily I look down to the ground to see more cum has gathered on the floor, not that it matters right now. My dick is still painfully hard and crying for that little bit of relief that I’m denied. 

A shushing click of tongue faintly reaches my ears as I try to get my mind back to work. “Naughty boy, I don’t remember saying you could cum now did I, yoi?”

The hold on my shaft tight as his fingers continue to plunge into my hole, never seizing their stretch on my sphincter muscle as I can feel his knuckles against the flesh of my ass. Unable to do anything to the pleasurable burn that is mixed with a hint of pain due to my stalling orgasm, I try to hold onto the shelf in front of me.

It’s only now that I notice we locked ourselves in the library of all places. All sorts of records are kept here along with some interesting books the crew gathered over the years of sailing the seas. A safe and quiet environment for those who need it, and then there’s us… Marco diligently opening me up while keeping my orgasm at bay as I writhe underneath him from overstimulation, not only that but my cum is staining the floor in a small but noticeable puddle.

Why are the thoughts of someone walking in and seeing us or finding those smears of cum after we’re done, so arousing to me? 

“ _Oh~_ ” Marco drawls with a bit too much smugness for my liking. “Is someone having naughty thoughts, yoi?” His fingers rub agonizingly slow against my prostate. “I can feel you pulsating around me Ace, what are you thinking about?” His lips move to my neck and trial closer to my ear.

I can only manage a squeaking whine to leave me as an answer, his fingers assaulting my sensitive parts making it more difficult for me to respond properly.

“I think I know just what you were thinking of, such a dirty boy aren’t you Ace?” His voice still too amused and I can’t do anything than moan weakly as my body starts convulsing in his hold, the overstimulation slowly starting to hurt.

But amidst the fog that’s clouding my mind I can’t help but feel embarrassed that Marco might know my thoughts. I’m not even sure why things like that suddenly excite me but I’m not sure how Marco will take it when I explain it to him. After all, it’s not everyday that you find out a weird bedroom kink.

I never got the dwindle any longer on those thoughts as Marco pulls his fingers free, making my hole clench around the emptiness that is air. His large hands hold my cheeks as he spreads them wide, gaining himself a full view of my gaping hole that is more than ready to be taken and filled to the brim.

“How badly I want to sink into that pretty ass.” He growls from behind me, confusing me because I thought that was the reason he took me here. To be alone, fuck me senseless and probably edge me until I break. A shiver of anticipation goes through my spine at that thought alone. I wouldn’t mind falling apart on Marco’s cock if that means a good fuck for the both of us.

Repeating the same actions as in the storage room, Marco turns me around and pulls me to him for a rough kiss. The skirt of my dress fluttering back to its former position and hiding my excitement well enough. With how breathless I felt from the fingering, the kiss takes the last bit of air I had left. I let my head drop on his shoulder as I try to catch my breath, groaning when Marco decides to laugh at me.

“I’m going to play a round of cards with Thatch, yoi.” I look up to him in confusion, what does that have to do with fucking me senseless?

A sly grin spreads over his face that both excites as well as confuses me. 

“Come and join me when you’re able to stand properly.” Carefully Marco directs me towards the nearest chair before he turns around and walks to the door, that sly grin still present on his face.

“I’ll be expecting you soon, Ace. Don’t make me wait too long, yoi.” He throws me a lingering glance before walking out the door, closing it and leaving me alone in the quiet room.

The look in his eyes holds a promise for something and a threat if I don’t follow through his request.

As the door closes and I’m all alone, I let myself sag down the chair. My breathing still a mess with my legs feeling like jelly, it’s been quite some time since it’s been this intense. I’m more than stoked to find out what Marco has planned out, but right now I need to calm myself down while trying to refrain myself from touching my neglected dick, no matter how much I crave that bit of release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, i did had an idea for this.... it just gotten lost along the way xD  
> Next chapter will finaly have the part I've been dying to write for ages but never knew how to actually use it, sooo I hope it'll come out nicely. Also hope I can post it soon, but I dunno about that one haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of once again a poor Ace unable to nut and a smug Marco planning his next attack :3  
> Let me know what you think of it or if you have an idea what might Marco might be brewing x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace finally gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't read I'm Home:  
>  **I'M STILL ALIVE!**  
>  The insane pressure of work combined with that melting heatwave from 2 weeks ago nearly killed me. Getting almost zero sleep because it's way too hot, then having to go to work and deal with whining customers and managing the new covid rules... it was too much to handle. Could literally write half a page a day- if I was feeling it- because my home was like 31c the entire time .-. Thank god the heatwave is done! Then I got a playstation 4 with Ghost of Tsushima... and I'm hooked and forgot to write completely xD
> 
> For those who did read I'm Home, yes I copied paste that text and I'm not ashamed xD

The evening air is soft as it hits my skin, tenderly caressing my silhouette before passing on to the next person. 

I hadn’t even noticed how much time passed since Marco locked me in the library and brutally teased me with no form of relieve. The earlier blue skies almost entirely changed to a darker hue, bordering on black as stars shallowly shine through the thick curtain of clouds.

What had felt like mere minutes appears to have been several hours if the amount of drunk people loitering about is any indication. Men are boisterously singing, jostling around and chugging whatever alcoholic beverage they can get their hands on. However, I’m pretty sure it hasn’t been hours since my unfortunate tease, this crew just has an amazing skill of getting themselves wasted within minutes.

Fortunately, the catcalls have seized, while they do look my way, they don’t try to hit on me or make me embarrassed with their horrendous flirts. Which might be for the best, because while Marco enjoys teasing or degrading me, he’s not much of a fan when others take that job upon themselves.

I remember what Marco told me before he left me alone in my predicament, as I sat there desperately trying to will my erection away while fighting the urge to touch myself. Wasn’t the most fun part of today to be honest. But with the blonde’s request in mind, I make my way towards the mess hall right now.

As I step into the large room, I’m feeling a little overwhelmed, for a moment I had forgotten about the usual entertainment they set up every other night in here. The long tables had been moved around to make space for a podium—made out of tables—others are facing the stage with chairs around them and all of the unused tables are stacked on one side of the room. Some of the chairs that aren’t occupied at a table are haphazardly strewn through the room.

The musicians that are a part of our crew like to play us songs from time to time. But since it’s difficult to find the proper moment for them to do so, we decided on a few nights that would be exclusively for the musicians. On these nights they are able to play all night and show off their skills.

And to fully turn it into a night of entertainment, there’s also room for those that like to crack a joke. Like a stand-up comedy night, something we saw a few islands ago and most of the crew actually enjoyed their time there. At first the majority of the men thought it was something else when they entered the venue, until the speaker announced it was a stand-up comedy show, that’s when they were all about to leave. But quickly it became apparent that the jokes are fun if not a little sadistic at times, so most of the men decided to give it a try themselves and in between breaks they get to show their ‘funny skills’.

Night like these are fun and everyone enjoys them, so it’s not a shocker to see that nearly all chairs are taken right now.

In the faraway corner to my right I finally spot the blond tuft of hair I’m both dying and dreading to see. Marco isn’t alone, just like the blond said he’s with Thatch and some other commanders. Izo, Curiel, Jozu, Haruta and Jiru are also settled around the table—seeing as there are only a handful of tables available and they claimed on of them.

Slowly I make my way through the gathering crowd, chairs are littering the room and many of my brothers have either taken a seat already or are searching for one.

As I look towards Marco’s little group once more, my eyes catch into deep blue. I can feel the hungry stare from this distance, and it causes for a shiver of anticipation to run down my spine. The memory of Marco’s nimble fingers buried inside my ass resurface, my stretched hole clenching with need, still naked as Marco had stolen my underwear when he left the room.

“Look who decided to show up!” Thatch exclaims the moment I walk up to their table. “The fairest of us all, our dearest commander of the second division, Ace!” The man mockingly narrates, like an announcer notifying every one of my arrival.

I roll my eyes at him, not feeling to need to fuel the man’s teasing at the moment.

“What are you playing?” I avert my attention to the stack of cards lying on the center of the table.

“Poker.” Curiel happily informs me. “But without money, because a certain someone…” he juts his thumb into Thatch’s direction “is on a losing streak and couldn’t deal with the loss.” The watermelon-helmet wearing man laughs loudly at the pompadour’s man misfortune. 

Everyone at the table joins in and starts teasing Thatch, something the auburn-haired male isn’t very fond off. He continues to yell undignified remarks to each, however those only incite the rest to continue their teasing.

My eyes once again find Marco, the only person at the table who doesn’t appear to be interested in making fun of Thatch. Instead his eyes are solely focused on me, taking in every part of my body with the same hunger I’ve seen not once but twice today. When he was more than eager to fuck my mouth and just a few minutes ago when he stretched me wide on his fingers.  
“You’ll join us, yoi?” Why is it that his voice sounds this sultry and suggestive, it’s making my body shiver with need.

Unable to turn his request down, after all, he asked—more like forced—me to come find him. “S-sure, just gotta find an empty chair first.” I reply lightly flustered, his damn stare is turning the simplest of actions into something extremely difficult.

“I don’t think there’s any free chairs left Ace.” Jiru speaks up as he inspects his cards, apparently overhearing Marco’s question.

“Oh, well then I—”

“That’s not a problem.” Marco casually cuts me off with practiced ease. On his face a smug look when his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him and forcing me on his lap. “I was thinking of a break anyway, so this works right?”

As he perched me on his lap, I’m staring wide-eyed into the room. I didn’t expect him to be so blunt about it and right now I’m not entirely sure if I like it. Sure, I’ve sat on his lap countless times before, and of course I always love it. But in this moment, it feels off.

Especially since I’m wearing a dress with nothing underneath it to cover my family jewels for onlookers. Add in the fact that my ass is still very much craving come cock, it’s not the most comfortable position. Particularly when the cock I want is just a few inches away and only separated from where I want it by the blonde’s pants.

As the group begins to shift their teasing towards me instead of Thatch, I quickly compose myself. Blaming Marco in this scenario for taking me by surprise and eventually desperately try to steer the conversation back to poker.

Soon after, Jiro deals the cards and we get stared. For a moment I forget about my predicament and focus on the game, joining my brothers as we make teasing comments to our favorite sore loser—Thatch lost his jolly mood very quickly and now acts like a grumpy toddler.

It’s only when I feel hands sliding up and down my sides that I remember _where_ I’m seated. Even though his touch is faint and doesn’t raise any suspicion with the other table occupants, for me it does all sorts of things at the same time. I’m loving his attention as his hands slide up the inside of my thighs but at the same time, I’m hating his advances as my dick slowly awakens when it takes note of the special attention.

His large palms press into my skin in rough circles as his fingers slowly knead closer to the place I want to have his hands but at the same time want him far away from. My dick immediately stands to attention, uncaring of the battling emotions swirling though me as it just wants to be touched and relieved of its denied release. 

From the corner of my eye I give the smug looking bastard a warning glare. Something that only seems to add fuel to the fire as his fingers trail softly over the naked skin of my dick. And involuntary gasp leaves me at the contact I longed to have, but luckily it’s soft enough to not be overheard by the others.

Marco leans closer and his lips brush against the shell of my ear, I can feel his warm breath engulfing the side of my face as he begins to speak. “I recon you keep it down, don’t want the others to hear you right?” His voice faint and low enough for only me to hear as his hand tightens just the tiniest bit.

I gulp. All of me feeling on fire by his actions alone as those calloused hands don’t let up. Soft and tender strokes are over my twitching dick and it loves every bit of attention presented. My breathing grows heavier with the ministrations and I’m having a hard time focusing on the cards in my hand. I can only hope nobody’s paying attention to us or what’s happening under the table.

“Marco stop it!”

My heart drops. I can feel my face losing its color as my breath seems to have caught in my throat. Nervously I look up to be faced with Thatch’s scrutinizing look and I think I might be paler than a ghost at the thought of what he might say next.

“You can’t help him! No whispering and letting him win you giant ball of flaming feathers!” Accusingly he points a finger to the blond behind me.

“You’re not even playing for real, yoi.” Marco kindly points out. “Besides, I don’t need to help Ace in beating you.”

I have no idea what his face looks like, but I can only guess it’s smug. Especially since Thatch blows up in Marco’s face which turned into a ping-pong war of arguments flying back and forth. Everyone, including me, is loudly laughing at the duo’s commentary and horrible name-calling.

But obviously Marco wasn’t going to let me go that easily, without much trouble his hands find their way back to my shaft as he begins to softly cares my dick. His touch faint but just the right amount of pressure so I can feel his every move.

This is how things went on for the most time, me sitting on Marco’s lap while the blond plays with my dick. It gotten to the point where his touches aren’t completely embarrassing or turning me on more than I already am. The smooth gliding of his fingers over my heated skin feels pleasant and it makes me completely relaxed in his hold. Not worrying about his other intentions of touching me so publicly.

Which in hindsight was the biggest mistake I could make. Obviously, Marco wasn’t done, he was only starting.

Since our bets consist of chips without an actual number or meaning, it doesn’t matter that much if you lose any. And seeing as I just won this round, I stand up and reach over the table to collect my earnings. Something I didn’t expect when I moved to sit back is the huge length, who is now poking against my butt cheeks as Marco shifts his position to ever so slightly grind his cock against me.

When did he even whip his dick out? And how did nobody notice that?

The subtle roll of his hips along with the grip on my ass makes it very clear what his intentions are. A rush of adrenaline shoots through me at the thought; playing poker with my family while getting impaled in my boyfriend’s cock. All and every previous worries left me as I can only think about that specific scenario. Silently I wonder if they will notice, or how we’re going to do this and what we’re going to do if we get caught.

My dick only appears to be more and more eager with every thought slipping through my mind.

A quick side-glance with a smirk is enough to let Marco know we can continue. Somewhat trying to be stealthy and modest, I wait for the next moment we place our ‘bets’ and just give Marco that extra bit of space to align himself with my hole. Standing up a bit longer than necessary as I lay my chips down for my bet.

Nobody seems to be interested in my sudden change of mood, luckily.

Moving down onto Marco’s lap again, I slowly slide down. The tip prods against my entrance and feels slick as it slides in without too much trouble. It takes all my willpower not to moan when I feel his dick entering me, this is what I wanted all day and I’m finally rewarded with the prize. Directing my movement, Marco holds on to my hips as he steers me down and deeper on that fine rod.

I’m more than glad that the bit of lube that’s still present in my ass, including Marco’s slicked cock, are enough to provide a smooth entrance. It would’ve been pretty fucking embarrassing if it didn’t go smoothly.

As much as I love the feeling of getting filled with that amazing piece of muscled meat, I love it even more when its drilling me into a surface, doesn’t matter what kind as long as its pounding deep and hard inside of me. Which is where my problem lies. We can’t exactly do anything more than Marco penetrating me and I could maybe sway my hips a little, but that’s all. But it’s not like I could do much more considering the blond has a firm hold of my hips.

The only thing I can do in retaliation is clench my walls down around his length. And the moment I do so, I’m rewarded with a small stutter upwards. Seems like I’m not the only one who’s ready to blow off some steam. Since Marco’s hold on my hips tighten, I take it to myself to tease the man as much as I can before he takes action. Alternating between how hard I clench down as I tease his cock.

“If you don’t stop that right now, I’ll fuck you on this table for everyone to see, yoi.” Marco presses his lips against my ear as he softly threatens me. And as much as I didn’t want it to happen, my ass clenched harshly around his length.

“ _Oh_ , what’s that then?” I’m not liking the amused tone in his voice. “Is someone eager to get _fucked_ in front of everyone?” Unable to control myself I tighten once more, slowly getting turned on by the idea.

“Ready to present that pretty hole of yours for others to see as they stand by and watch me plow into it; _abusing_ your little ass. That they’ll all watch as I shoot my load in you, see you dripping over the tables we eat at, yoi.” His voice dips low and sultry, which isn’t helping with how tenderly he’s caressing the outline of my dick.

“Aren’t you a dirty boy Ace, I can feel how badly you want it. Would be so easy to bend you over and fuck that tight hole of yours.” My breathing grows erratic and I desperately try to keep myself calm. The others haven’t noticed Marco’s degrading words that make me hotter than my own devil fruit ever could.

“I do—”

“Marco! Stop distracting Ace, we’re trying to play a game here!” Thatch cuts me off and unbeknownst to the man, he’s a lifesaver because I’m not even sure what I would’ve said to Marco…

The blond responds with a single grunt, not even sparing the man a decent comeback. To my best extent I try to ignore the prodding against my sweet spot in favor of getting the game back in play, and more importantly get the attention away from me. Nothing good would come if those two would continue their fight, surely something embarrassing would happen.

With the help of the other table occupants, our game of poker continues where we left off. All while I sit uncomfortably on Marco’s dick and try my hardest not to move. Any more distractions and I’m not sure if I can remain calm before snapping and begging Marco to fuck me. Lucky for me, Marco seems just as content with me sheathed around his dick and doesn’t try to gain more friction. His arms wrap casually around my waist with his chin leaning on my shoulder as he peers over the table in an almost bored expression.

I’m not even sure how I managed to stay like this, but after a few more minutes of us joking around and teasing Thatch for being a whiny loser, the lights slightly dim while those on stage—the collection of tables—stay bright. One of our mates walks up the stage while the room resounds in cheers and boos from everyone present, either completely hyped of just wanting to tease.

“Hello and welcome my brothers! Tonight, we start off with a new song composed by our talented musicians, I hope you’re ready and excited because we’re going to start!” The man on stage screeches through the crappy mic the crew owns, effectively gaining everyone’s attention.

Our game is put on hold as everyone turns to watch the show, seeing the musicians prepare their instruments before playing their newest repertoire. Nearly every man in the room is grinning as they listen to the new song, cheering them on and filling the air with their voices of encouragement along with the rhythmic tunes.

Me on the other hand, I’m more than glad to find everyone’s attention away from me and on the stage. Even while remaining completely still on that thick length, it was extremely difficult not to squirm around and gain a bit of friction. Especially since his dick is touching every spot that feels like a piece of heaven and hell at the same time. I want more and at the same time I want Marco to pull out and wait till we’re alone. But right now, I’m slowly losing myself in my animalistic urges to get off on that juicy meat.

My inner struggles seem clear as day for Marco as he coolly wraps his fingers around my shaft and starts stroking in full force. A loud gasp slips past me as I’m unable to control myself but it isn’t overheard due to the music filling the air.

I turn my head, locking my eyes with Marco’s mischievous ones and a shudder runs through me. _“M-Marco, stop. Not here.”_ I mewl weakly in an attempt to scold him. My brain telling me to stop because people might see but my body just wanting more.

In retaliation Marco leans closer and presses open mouth kisses on my cheek, slowly working his way down my neck and I allow him to continue downwards as he begins nipping at the skin.

“I’ll be nice and let you come this time Ace.” He husky murmurs against my ear when moving up.

The prospect of getting my release makes me perk up and I eye him in curiosity. I’m more than glad to release my pent-up sexual frustration of today but I don’t understand why we’re still here.

Once again, Marco is fast enough to catch on to my thoughts as he answers my unvoiced question. “You get to come, but only here, yoi. I want to watch you fall apart for everyone to see.” His hot breath sends shivers down my spine and a low whine escapes me when his tongue darts out to lick a strip up my neck. 

My mind feels like it’s stuck inside a limbo, wanting to get off… but not in front of others. I want it so badly, but do I want it _that_ badly? Thinking is difficult, even more so with those nimble fingers working on my dick and distracting me as Marco flicks his thumb over my sensitive head or rubs against the slit.

Suddenly his advances stop, his fingers not quite letting go of their target, but he stopped his distracting movements for a bit. With his free hand Marco pulls me closer to him and turn my head so I’m facing him as best as I can in this position. “If you want out, just say the word. You don’t have to do something you’re not comfortable with, yoi.” Softly he whispers against my lips, voiced with love as he placed a tender kiss to the corner of my mouth.

Marco’s words are that bit of peace I needed, the assurance I wanted to calm the jittery parts of my brain. Everything is fine. Even if something happens, Marco is there and will help me. He cares enough check up on me after al.

Feeling more confident and relaxed, I let go and have Marco take control. He’s got me, he’s there for me.

I turn my head a bit more and my lips find his in a soft kiss, one he responds eagerly to. Marco’s hands move up to my hips and carefully lift me up before dropping me back in his lap, simultaneously thrusting up to press himself even deeper within me. His dick reaches every good spot, brushing along my sensitive walls as he tried to aim his thrust against my prostate.

Moans slip past me, unable to keep my mouth shut from the intensity. While this might be the mildest sex we’ve ever had, the fact that Marco didn’t let me come for the entire day and the fact we’re having sex so openly do weird things for me. Every push of his dick inside the place I craved it so much feels perfect and so much more sensitive. It’s amazing and I can’t stop my hips from bouncing up and down that thick length.

As I glance into the crowd in my lust filled state, I can see everyone’s attention is on the band playing on stage. Even my brothers that share the same table as me are completely focused on what’s going on ahead of them. And just that thought; them, sitting at the same table as me while Marco plows into me… I think I came a little from that alone.

Marco seems to have noticed—when does he not—as his thrusts become more pointed, aiming to reach farther and harder than before. The head of cock pressing against my prostate and the bastard doesn’t let up as he roughly grinds his dick against it, allowing me to drown in pleasure and cry out from the stimulation. Luckily, I somewhat expected this and quickly moved my hand over my mouth, a futile attempt to smother my moans but at least now they wouldn’t notice over the music.

“Come on Ace, won’t you come for me hmm? Ride my cock till you fall apart and paint everything white with your cum, yoi.” Marco whispers in my ear before his teeth bury themselves in the shell. Softly he nibbles his way down to my earlobe before attacking my neck with a mission to leave bruises.

I’m completely done. Everything is sensitive and my dick is leaking an extraordinary amount with both Marco’s ministrations as well as his cock penetrating me. One of his hands sneaks from its previous spot on my hip to my dick and works in tandem with his thrusts. I can feel my release sneaking up on me and my wall clench down in a last warning for Marco.

Vision blurred by tears as a scream breaks its way out my lungs. Marco’s hand had found my lips just in time to muffle the sound as I let my orgasm take control. Merciless I bounce on his cock as I feel my own shooting string after string until completely spent. Staining Marco’s hand and the dress I’m wearing along with probably the table and the floor.

“That’s it, good boy. You’ve come so much.” Marco coos in my ear.

His hand releases my spent dick, bringing it up to his lips as his tongue darts out for a taste. My entire body shivers at the sight and I unconsciously contract my walls around Marco, who is still very present and very hard.

“Do that again and I _won’t_ be waiting till we’re alone before I fill you up, yoi.” He growls lowly as his clean hand tightens on my hip in a threat.

Vibrating with ecstasy, I’m more than inclined to follow up on that threat. A quick glance around the room shows that everyone is still very much focused on the performance on stage. Feeling emboldened by my euphoric state, I shake my hips while clenching around the hot length filling me. Both of Marco’s hand shoot to my hips in an attempt to still me but I’m not having any of it. My mission is to tease him and to get filled.

I begin grinding down, pushing his cock deeper inside me as I shimmy my hips once more. His hold loosens as I begin riding his cock again but with more vigor. The thing I want, no need, right now is his cum filling me to the brim. To be stuffed with not only his dick but his seed as we sit here for all to see. Where one only has to turn around and they’ll be rewarded with the sight of Marco fucking me.

Marco grabs a hold of my hips and directs my grinds while simultaneously thrusting upwards. The sensation amazing and sensitive as my post-orgasmic state makes everything feel so much better.

I can feel Marco’s breath on my neck as his hands tighten on my hips, low groans mixed with soft moans escape him as the pace increases. He’s getting closer to his end and knowing that it will only take a few more thrusts before I’m completely filled, it excites me. My dick rapidly awakening and leaking once more as a familiar knot begins to tighten again.

“Just a little more Ace.” Marco encourages me in a breathless tone. “A bit more and I’ll fill you up, yoi. Come on Ace.” His voice sounds absolutely gone and it only adds to my experience.

Once more my vision blurs, a soft whimper slips past my barely sealed lips as I soak the dress in my fluids for the second time this evening. I get no chance to think about the fact I came so shortly after my first as Marco roughly thrusts up. His hot cum shooting deep inside me and a shuddering breath leaves him as he rides out his orgasm.

Weakly I glance back and see Marco with his face buried in my shoulder, trying to regain himself while his hips continue to stutter up. I can’t help but chuckle at the sight, one moment he’s this dominating man that takes what he wants and another he’s sweet and caring and _definitely_ needs a moment after his orgasm.

As Marco looks up to face me, a content smile spreads over his lips as his eyes display so much love it has me blushing. He reaches up for a kiss that I gladly give him as we remain in out positions. Both of us feeling no need to move around for the moment.

An hour passed since the start of the show and we’ve stayed connected all the while. Both of us too exhausted to move, so we opted for watching the rest of the show as we regained some energy. Just as it ended, we carefully stood up, bid our farewell, and moved to the commanders’ bathroom before slipping into our room.

Exhaustion tugged on both of us and I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, Marco probably joining me soon after. But before I was dragged into the abyss of a well-deserved sleep, I heard Marco mumble a few words as he tugged me closer in his arms. “That was amazing, yoi. I love you Ace.”

_*Back at the mess hall*_

“Did they really think we wouldn’t notice?”

“I’m going to have nightmares for life!!”

“Who’s voting for a restraining order on those two?!”

Six hands simultaneously raise in the air, everyone agreeing on the matter and discussing on how to go about their plan. One thing is certain, they won’t be seeing those two commanders for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, this turned out so much more different than I was going for... still not entirely sure if I like it but I hope you did xD Let me know what you think :3


End file.
